Reunion
by BiggestSugarlandFan
Summary: Takes place after Mockingjay. What happens when Gale comes back to 12 & talks to Katniss after abandoning her? Their conversation in the woods. Oneshot, G/K friendship.


A/N - This is my first FanFic, completely new to this. Sorry if there are any mistakes, please point them out and I'll try to correct them when I have the chance. Constructive criticism always welcome!

Disclaimer - I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. If I owned them, would I be writing fanfic? If I owned it, then the ending would have been completely different!

* * *

I'm in the woods, getting ready to hunt. I haven't done this in a long time, not since the rebellion. I've married Peeta after Gale got a big job, and had 2 kids. Life is good, and most people aren't starving to death. Paylor is an excellent president, much better than Coin. She actually cares about the people, and puts them first. Coin just wanted the power and control. She was just as bad, if not worse, than Snow.

I'm setting on a tree stump, making a snare. God, I haven't done this in a while, and I'm starting to realize how much I've missed it.

"Hey Catnip, how are you?"

There was only one person that calls me that, and I haven't talked to him since the rebellion. He just left out of the blue for a job in 2.

"Gale." I replied.

Yep, that's me. But you didn't answer my first question, how's-"

"You abandoned me. After spending 18 years with me, after hunting with me to put feed our families, after being with me in 13, after fighting at my side during the rebellion. After all that, don't you think I DESERVE A GOOD BYE? A CHANCE AT A FUTURE WITH YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I DESERVED TO KNOW!" I yelled. I didn't realize I was mad at him. I was too occupied with other things to think about Gale.

"Le-"

"Why did you decide to show up now? After all these years of avoiding me and 12, why now?" I interrupted, a bit calmer, but still pretty pissed.

"I can explain if you just let me finish okay?"

"Fine, I'll shut up now and let you finish," I said curtly.

"After they rescued me from the Peacekeepers, I thought about everything. I loved you, and I knew that was selfish of me because I knew that you were starting to fall for Peeta. You had to make a decision, and it was going to be hard because you were going to hurt someone that you cared about. I know that you don't want hurt anyone, and that the decision was going to was going to cause you a lot of pain. So I left. If I left, then you didn't have to hurt anyone. I loved you enough to let you go. I thought that you and Peeta deserve a shot at happiness after everything that you guys went through.  
"I got the offer from 2, and I left. I'm sorry for leaving you there; I guess I just wanted a clean break."

I loved you enough to let you go. That line echoed in my ears. In a way, I understood why he left. He was trying to be the better man. I also thought about what I would've done if I had to choose. Would I have chosen Peeta?

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I wanted to see 12, it was my home. Then I saw the woods, and decided to come see this place. It hasn't changed a bit, the woods that is. The rest of 12 has undergone a major transformation."

"How long are you going to be here?" I asked.

"A couple of days, then I'm going back to 2" He replied.

A small part of me wanted him to move here. I've just realized how much I've missed him. At the same time, I wanted him to leave.

"How's life in 12?"

"It's good. We get enough food, no more hunting or trading illegally, we're just like the rest of the country." I replied. "What about your life?"

"It's good. My family is great, I have a good job, I get enough food, and I get a say in decisions regarding the country because of what I did in 12 and the rebellion."

"You have a family?" I asked, I was happy that he found someone that he loves.

"Yea, I met her a year after I came, we have three kids, and we're all living well and enjoying life."

"That's good, I'm happy for you." I finally decided to address the elephant in the room. "So what about us? Where do we stand?"

"I don't know where we stand, but I do know that I don't have feelings for you anymore. I love my family, and I don't regret leaving. You?"

"Same. I'm happy with Peeta and the kids. But seeing you here made me realize that I've missed having you as a friend. For years, we've been able to confide in each other. After you kissed me, the dynamics changed, and we grew distant. We never got a chance to make up. For 25 years, we never talked to each other. I think the last memory of you I have is you asking me to kill you. I don't want to remember you like that. I've missed talking to you, missed hunting with you, missed looking out for each other. Part of me wants you to stay." I said, and I knew it was true. I've missed my best friend, protector, and ally.

"Same. I've missed being able to talk to Catnip, and I've also missed hunting with her among other things. You have a bow and arrow, want to -"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied, grinning. He smiled back at me. I haven't seen him smile since...since, I can't remember when. We didn't have any good reason to smile during the rebellion. I've missed seeing it.

And for hours, we hunted. Just like old times. Pretty soon, we got back in the swing of things. During those hours, the past drama was forgotten. We were hunting partners & best friends, nothing else.

Just like old times.

* * *

A/N2: So what did you think? Please rate and review!


End file.
